


Cool Beans

by PepperedPickles



Category: Star Trek, Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Crack, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Frozen Beans, I am so sorry, M/M, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperedPickles/pseuds/PepperedPickles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fun with friends and frozen beans!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cool Beans

**Author's Note:**

> Following a conversation between me and Freja (fobsessedgirl on tumblr), this atrocity was born. I apologise and I will never ever say "cool beans" again. Promise.

Dean took the bag of frozen beans from the freezer and walked over to the bed where Cas was waiting for him, lying on his front, stark naked and bound to the bedposts.

"Are you ready for this, babe?" he asked. 

Cas decided not to answer, preferring to nod silently and shut his eyes. Dean looked over at the bed next to him where Jim and Spock were already half undressed. 

"Hey, guys!" he called. "Wanna join in?"

"Spock?" Kirk asked hopefully.

The shiny haired Vulcan stopped to consider the question for a moment. 

"That seems like a thoroughly acceptable proposition, Captain." he replied, getting up.

"I told you, Spock, you can drop the titles when we’re alone."

Spock frowned slightly.

"But we are not alone, Dean and Castiel are both with-" Kirk interrupted him with a playful butt slap. 

The pair of officers kneeled down on the bed and Kirk started stroking Cas’ shoulderblades. Spock gently parted his ass cheeks and stroked up and down the hot, warm area between them. 

Dean ripped open the packet of beans and took one between his fingers. Spock held Cas’ legs apart and Kirk kept stroking Cas’ shoulderblades and neck to reassure him. The hunter gently pushed the bean into Cas’ hot, tight asshole with his thumb. The helpless angel moaned and twitched under the three men’s expert touch. Dean gave Cas a moment to adjust before he put the second bean in, much faster. Now Cas hissed at the cold and the intrusion. 

"Sorry, Cas," he said, vowing to go slower. Kirk had taken a hand off Cas and was running it through Spock’s hair again. Spock, on the other hand, stayed totally focused on his task of keeping Cas fully open for Dean. 

Dean put the third and fourth frozen beans in in rapid succession, enjoying Cas’ desperate moans. 

"More," the angel groaned and Dean happily obliged, until he was having to push all the beans as far up Cas’ ass as he could get with his fingers. 

"I’m gonna go in now, okay, Cas?" he said softly. Kirk and Spock had started making out over the angel’s prone body, all moans and trying to get as close as they could to one another. Dean gently slid his dick inside Cas’ cold hole, wet from the melting beans. It felt like small, freezing cold fingers were pushing against him. Cas clenched his ass and groaned. His ass suddenly felt far fuller than it normally did during sex.

Cas groaned, lifting his hips and feeling the water slide around inside him. Dean could feel the half-melted beans all around his dick. This was the best feeling, the contrast between cold and hot, the tiny point of pressure massaging him all around. Meanwhile, Spock and Kirk broke away and exchanged a meaningful glance. Kirk nodded and fetched the lube from under the bed.

Spock pulled down his pants, exposing his dark green, rock hard cock. Kirk obligingly coated the shaft and head in lube and lay back beside Cas. Spock squared himself over Dean and started pushing in. Dean gasped in shock, but kept thrusting inside Cas. Spock didn't even have to move, just waited patiently as Dean fucked himself on his long Vulcan dick. He suddenly realised how lonely Kirk must be feeling. 

"Come here, Jim," he said softly. Jim knew exactly what he was thinking of and immediately fetched the beans and lay down on his front.   
Even though his body was being shaken by Dean's vigorous thrusting, he managed to open the bag and slowly push a cold bean inside his Jim's puckered ass.  
Jim shivered and shook, and hung on to Cas' hands to stay on the bed. Spock worked fast, putting another, then two at the same time inside his captain's already loose hole. Kirk gasped in pleasure and pushed himself onto Spock's agile fingers, forcing Spock to fuck him. Spock was being rocked back and forth slightly by Dean's aggressive movements, making the four men feel like they were one breathing, heaving, groaning organism.  
Dean was the first to come, shaking and clutching at Cas' shoulders and hair; leaving scratch marks down the angel's neck and back. Cas, of course, followed not long after, thanks to Dean's tight hands around his hips.   
Once Cas had relaxed and flopped back down on the bed, beans started falling out of his ass. Spock, who was running out of beans and who had realised that Kirk's ass was still not full, picked these up and pushed them inside his lover until Kirk was so full he could scream.   
"Sp-spock, tell me what I have to do-" he stuttered.  
"You must stay still," the Vulcan whispered in his ear.  
Kirk trembled under the gentle, long-fingered touch and tried his best to hold it all in while every instinct told him to let go. Dean and Cas watched the pair in fascination at the odd dynamic. Well, Dean did. Cas was already mostly asleep, exhausted from the ordeal.

"Good boy, Jim," Spock cooed softly. "There's a good boy. Keep it all in now. Keep it all in."   
Jim was shaking and tears were streaming down his face, but he leaned into Spock's touch like it was the only thing in the universe.   
"You can let go in ten seconds, Jim," Spock said in an even, low voice, "but only if you can make me come first."  
Jim carefully turned around and latched onto Spock's cock like a hungry leech and given that Spock was already pretty damn close, in a matter of seconds, Spock had come into Kirk's throat. Spock nodded approvingly. 

"You've done well. Now it's your turn." Kirk struggled to lie on his back given the amount of frozen beans inside of him and Spock took a firm grip on his cock. It took only a minute or so before he let fly his load all over Spock's face.   
"I'm sorry, Spock-"  
"No matter. You can let go now."  
Kirk gladly did so, and a shower of beans spilled out onto the bed. Spock took a less frozen one between his fingers and ate it.  
"Cool beans," he commented.


End file.
